Changing the Past
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! What if you could change the past? That's what Kimberly wants to do. Can she deal with the consequences she'll face? R&R.
1. Questionable Dreams

_Disclaimer: All I have to say is that I don't own the Power Rangers._

_**Changing the Past**_

_KimTomPW_

Chapter 1: Questionable Dreams

Kimberly Ann Hart, former Pink Power Ranger and ex-girlfriend to Tommy Oliver, climbed into her bed and turned off the lamp. She quickly opened her eyes as she heard someone calling her. The person was not calling her by her name, but by a nickname that she had been given years ago. She hadn't been called that in almost ten years.

"Tommy," Kim asked.

She turned the light back on and turned around to find him lying in the bed with her.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy smiled.

"You scared me, silly. I didn't know you were already in bed," Kim replied.

"I've been here for a while," Tommy said. "How's our baby?"

Kim looked down at her stomach and smiled. Being five months pregnant was not easy to say the least, but having Tommy's child just felt right.

"She's fine," Kim smiled.

She wanted to touch his body, but something was holding her back.

"Long day at work," Kim asked.

"Were we ever that questioning about Ms. Applebee when we were in high school," Tommy questioned.

"What do you mean," Kim asked.

"The kids want to know everything about me," Tommy sighed.

"That's how teenagers are these days. Give them a chance. This is only your first year," Kim laughed.

"Why did I ever want to be a teacher," Tommy wondered.

"Because you loved teaching karate at the Youth Center," Kim smiled.

"Yeah, but teenagers," Tommy asked.

The force that was keeping her was broken.

"I've never understood that either," Kim said.

As she touched his cheek, she gasped. Kim could not feel Tommy's skin on her hand.

"Tommy, what's going on," she panicked.

Her hand went right through him.

"Tommy," Kim gasped.

Kim woke up in a different bed, in a different room.

"No," she cried.

Kim began to rub her stomach. There was no baby, no Tommy in bed next to her. She threw the covers away and planted her hands on her face.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I thought this nightmare was over," Kim cried.

She was now alone in her room, and her own apartment in Florida.

"Tommy," Kim sobbed.

It had been a good eight years since she had written the letter. She hated doing that to Tommy, but Kim had thought she had found mister right. Boy was she wrong. They ended up breaking up a few months later. She wanted to tell Tommy, but that would have been selfish, right?

"Aw man," Kim sighed.

Now, she just dreamed of what might have been with her then white knight.

xxx

Kim woke up the next morning facing her nightstand. She sighed looking at a communicator just lying there, colleting dust. Alpha had made her and Jason one after their last trip there.

"Should I, or should I not," Kim wondered.

That was the question Kim asked herself every morning. This time, her answer would be different. It would have stayed the same if Kim had not have known that Kat and Tommy broke up a couple of years ago. According to Jason, he was not seeing anyone at the time.

"The only one stopping you is yourself, Hart," she said.

She made her bed and went to go take a shower. While Kim was in the shower, she let her hand run down her chest and hit a metal object. She looked down at the necklace and smiled.

"Clever Trini, very clever," Kim laughed.

Trini had sent it to her as a good luck charm for the Pan Global Games. It was a Chinese symbol meaning hope. Knowing Trini, it meant more than hope for just for the games.

"Here we go," Kim sighed.

It was time. She took the communicator and just stood there looking at it.

"There's no turning back now except time," Kim said.

She closed her eyes as she pushed the button. When she teleported out, her phone began to ring.

"This is Kim. I'm not in right now, so leave me a message and I'll get back with you," the machine said.

"_Kim, this is Tommy. Listen, we… I need to talk to you_," he replied.

xxx

A flash of white entered the Power Chamber.

"Kimberly, what has happened," Alpha panicked.

"Calm down, Alpha. Nothing's wrong," she replied.

"What brings you to the Power Chamber, Kimberly," Zordon asked.

"I have a favor to ask you. I… I need to go back," she replied.

"You know what can happen with time travel," Alpha said.

Kim turned to Alpha with her head down.

"I know that, but this is something I need to do," she insisted.

"Not everything is meant to be fixed," Zordon said.

With the destruction of the power crystals five years ago, Zordon was no longer the mentor of the new group of Power Rangers.

"Zordon please it was the biggest mistake of my life writing that damn letter," Kim cried.

She moaned as her cell phone began ringing.

"Hello," Kim answered.

"_Kim, where are you_," Jason asked.

"Out," she said.

"_Well, get home soon_," Jason replied.

"Why," Kim asked.

"_Just do it_," Jason said.

Kim looked at her phone when Jason hung up.

"Okay, whatever," she said.

"Very well then, I must ask you this though. Are you willing to deal with the consequences afterwards," Zordon asked.

"Whatever it is, yes, I will," Kim said.

"Be ready for teleportation, Kimberly," Alpha replied.

Kim closed her eyes as she felt her body being teleported.

xxx

Kim appeared in the back of the complex she lived in. She took a deep breath.

"It's now or never," she said.

xxx

Tommy now lived in Reefside, California. He ran to his ringing phone, hoping it was Kim calling him back.

"Hello," he answered.

"_Hey bro_," Jason said.

"Oh, it's you, Jase," Tommy replied.

"_Expecting someone else_," Jason laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Tommy said.

"_The last name wouldn't happen to be Hart now would it_," Jason asked.

"How did you guess," Tommy laughed.

"_Dude, she'd not home. Want her cell_," Jason asked.

"No! Calling her at home was nerve raking enough," Tommy said.

Tommy fell to his couch and stared at the picture in his hand.

"Just to hear her voice would be great," he sighed.

"_You're looking at the picture again, aren't you_," Jason asked.

"You're scary when you do that," Tommy said.

"_Do what_," Jason asked.

"When you know what I'm doing," Tommy said.

He once again looked down at the picture. Tommy loved this picture. It was a group picture of the original gang. It was also the first picture that Tommy had his hand wrapped around Kim. Tommy's head quickly turned to the door as the door bell rang.

"Someone's at the door," he said.

"_Hey, maybe it's Kim_," Jason joked.

"Oh yeah, like she really knows where I live," Tommy laughed.

"_You never know. I might have slipped it up during a conversation_," Jason said.

"No, you didn't," Tommy yelled.

"_I didn't. Later dude_," Jason said.

"Later," Tommy replied.

He opened the door to find Trent Fernandez and Kira Ford standing on the other side.

"Is everything alright," Tommy asked.

Kira looked over at Trent. He had just told her that he was the White Ranger. They had gone to the cyber café to tell Conner and Ethan first.

"Trent has something to tell you," Kira said.

"Dr. Oliver, first of all, I want you to know that I had no control over what I did," Trent replied.

Tommy's head fell. He knew what Trent was going to tell him. After all, he had been unable to control his Green Ranger powers at first too.

"I'm the White Ranger," Trent said.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret…" Tommy began.

Tommy told him about being evil himself, and how they were going to find a way to free him.

"I don't know if you can," Trent sighed. "Soon, I won't be able to control it at all."

"Then we just have to work long and hard on this," Tommy said. "My friends didn't give up on me, and I'm not about to give up on you."

"Thanks," Trent smiled.

AN:

Hope you like it so far. Yes, I know Tommy should have already been fossilized.


	2. All or Nothing

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I would not be here writing reunion stories._

_Summary: By this time, Tommy was already the Black Ranger. There's also a little time frame issue. By the time Trent told Kira about him being the White Ranger, he had already fossilized Tommy._

Chapter 2 All or Nothing

Kim walked up the stairs and stood in front of her room. She was in the year 1996. Things had been less complicated back then. She had left Angel Grove not even a year ago by this time. Seeing how much the building itself had changed was interesting to look at.

"_This is it_," Kim said to herself.

The girl in her room as Kim approached it was crying. The door was cracked open. Kim could not believe that she had done that. She could only imagine who all had heard her.

"Here we go," Kim whispered.

She opened the door, also wanting to cry. The younger Kim jumped out of her seat.

"Who… who are you," she asked.

"It's alright. Please don't scream," Kim said.

"Why would I do that? At least you're not evil," the younger Kim replied.

Kim looked down and smiled. She should have known she would say something like that.

"I'm glad you trust me. I'm from the future," she said.

"I figured that much. If you're here to tell me that I must save the world, you can Zordon to forget it. I don't need this right now," the young Kim cried.

Kim looked at her younger self and smiled as she closed the door. Writing that letter took a lot out of her. She could not just go back at this point. The games were soon, and they had been practicing until the wee hours of the morning.

"I know. I wouldn't want to either after what you're going to do to Tommy," Kim replied.

The younger Kim's eyes grew. She had not realized why her future self had showed up.

"This is about that letter, isn't it," she asked.

"Afraid so," Kim said.

The younger Kim looked down at the paper on her desk and sighed.

xxx

Tommy stopped breathing as his phone rang. He slowly walked over to the stand to pick it up.

"Hello," Tommy asked.

"_Dude, bad news_," Jason sighed.

Tommy was both content and frightened at the same time. Knowing it was not Kim on the other line calmed him some what. He was still not sure if he would even talk to her right.

"What is it," Tommy asked.

"_Kim's not answering any of her phones,"_ Jason said.

"Maybe it's a sign that it's really not meant to be," Tommy sighed.

He didn't blame her if she didn't. After all, she was the one that didn't want anything to do with her.

"_Bull shit, Kim was just going through a rough time. I know for a fact that she at least wants to be friends again. Tommy, the two of you haven't talked since Muranthias_," Jason said.

"That's not true," he protested.

"_Oh yeah, for how long though_," Jason asked.

"A month," Tommy said.

"_You're pathetic_," Jason laughed.

xxx

Back in the year 1996, Kim sat on the bed and waited for her younger self to speak.

"You know I don't want to hurt him. That's why it has to be done," the younger Kim sighed.

"You won't be saying that in a year from now," Kim said.

"Do I want to know what happens? Should I," her younger self asked.

"I'm not trying to force you to stop writing the letter, just listen to what I have to say first. You can make the choice afterwards," Kim said.

Her younger self looked down and closed her eyes as she sat back down. She took the letter in her hands and just stared at it.

"Give it to me straight. Don't hold back," the younger Kim replied.

Kim leaned back on her bed. The old covers that she recently got rid of looked so new.

"We're going to be going on a trip with Jason in about a year, give or take a few months. We're captured by Divatox…" she began.

"Man, the Ranger life just won't let us go, does it," the younger Kim laughed.

She was taking all of this better than Kim thought. Getting captured had been such a pain. It had really depressed Kim because she had been hoping to get to talk to Tommy. Well, you know how all that ended up.

"Afraid not. Anyway, the Rangers rescued us," Kim said.

"What does all of this have to do with the letter," the young Kim asked.

"We're put under a spell that makes us evil. When your spell's broken, you… we see Tommy, hovered over the edge of the pit of lava that made us evil," Kim said.

"Oh no, does he fall in," the younger Kim panicked.

Kim was glad for the concern. This meant she really did love him, even then. This also freaked the younger Kim out as well. She had not realized she still had those strong feelings for Tommy.

"No, thank God," Kim smiled.

"Good," she sighed.

"When you yell out his name, you're a bit shocked at first, but then you realize you still have feelings for him," Kim said.

"Does he feel the same way," the younger Kim asked. "Wait, he doesn't. Kat probably got him. I've always had the feeling she wanted him for herself."

"That's what has always kept me from getting a hold of him all this time, but Zordon wouldn't have done this for me if he didn't believe in Tommy and us," Kim said.

When the words left Kim's mouth, she realized how deep they really were. Zordon would never allow for any of the Rangers to use the morphing grid for personal gain. True, this was indeed very personal, but Zordon knew how much she and Tommy meant to each other. Then again, he would not have if Tommy and Kat were married, and that was something that killed Kim not knowing for so long. She knew this was the right thing to do after Jason said that they were not married.

"I know he has Kat right now," the younger Kim said.

"Wrong, Sweetie. He never cheated on you. Tommy would never do that," Kim smiled.

"Well, I meant after the break up. Come on, you know why I'm doing this. Tommy can never know the real reason. Did they break up," the younger Kim asked.

"I don't know if Jason was saying it to me to make me think, but he did. He told me Kat came to her senses and realized no one would replace me… us in Tommy's heart," Kim said.

"When do they break up," the younger Kim asked.

"Before they go to college," Kim said.

"You're saying I shouldn't write this letter then," the young Kim asked.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do," Kim said. "Listen to your heart. What's it saying?"

She closed her eyes, really looking deep within her heart.

"That I've loved Tommy since I laid eyes on him at the Youth Center that day. This is a test of how strong our love is. I love him. I love Tommy Oliver! Guess I just needed a little help from myself, huh?"

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow," the younger Kim said.

Kim smiled and turned around to leave after getting up.

"Wait," her younger self called.

Kim turned from the door.

"Where did you get that communicator from," the younger Kim asked.

"Oh, I guess it's alright to leave from here. Alpha made Jason and us it before we left. Just in case we needed them again," Kim said.

"_Kimberly, are you ready_," asked a little voice.

The young Kim jumped a little. It had been a while since she had heard Alpha's voice.

"I'm ready, Alpha," Kim said.

"_Alright, close your eyes. When you wake up_…" he began.

"Oh that's great. Sorry, Alpha, go on," Kim said.

"_The future of you will forever be changed_," he replied.

Kim looked over at her younger self.

"Catch you on the flip side," she winked.

The younger Kim watched on as her older self disappeared in a stream of white.

xxx

Tommy sighed as he slipped into bed.

"Night, Beautiful," he whispered.

"_Sweet dreams my white knight_," a soft voice said.

Tommy quickly opened his eyes and turned on the light.

"Kim," he asked.

When he turned to the other side of the bed, no one was there.

"_I'm right here_," the invisible voice laughed.

Tommy then felt pressure on the left side of his chest.

"_I'll always be with you in your heart_," the voice whispered.

"I want to see you," Tommy cried.

"_You will soon_," Kim said. "_Now go back to sleep. I'll be waiting for you in your dreams_."

Tommy turned his lamp off and closed his eyes. He had had dreams of Kim before, but they were nothing like this.

AN:

What will happen when the both of them wake up?


	3. Waking Up to A New Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I own Sydney and Joe Oliver._

Chapter 3 Waking Up to a New Day

When Kim opened her eyes, she was laying in bed. She yawned and gave a sigh. Waking up couldn't be good.

"_It must have been a dream_," she said to herself.

But what did Alpha say? She had forgotten and put her left hand on her forehead and sighed. She took a second look at her arm and hand and gasped. Two things that weren't there before she went to sleep were as plain as daylight. Why was a silver looking bracelet on her arm where her communicator used to be, and why was she wearing a wedding ring? Something flashed in her mind.

"No way," Kim whispered.

The reality of the past day finally kicked in. She had not been dreaming. She remembered going to the Power Chamber and asking Zordon to send her back in time, and it appeared it had worked.

"Take it easy Hart, just calm down. You can face him," she sighed.

Lying back down on her bed, Kim faced the nightstand and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted into a dream. It had to be three in the morning.

-KIM'S DREAM-

Kim looked up at Tommy as they heard her plane being called.

"Well, did you enjoy your Christmas visit here," Tommy asked.

"Very much," Kim smiled.

Tommy laughed as he leaned down to kiss Kim.

"Only one more thing would make this Christmas perfect," he said.

"What would that be," Kim asked.

"If you didn't get on that plane," Tommy said.

Kim tried to speak, but she could not.

"What about the games," she finally asked.

"Kim, I love you," Tommy said unexpectedly. "There, I said it. I love you. It kills me ever day that I can't see or touch you. I don't want you to go."

"Oh, Tommy," she cried.

The scene then changed to Kat and Tanya walking with a box of supplies for graduation.

"This is going to be great," Tanya said.

"Yeah, I only wish that Kim and Tommy were here," Kat frowned.

"I know you do, but they have a busy day today," Tanya said.

"True, I mean with Tommy driving for his uncle and Kim getting everything packed for them to move, I would be so tired," Kat replied.

"Did Kim tell you where they're moving to," Tanya asked.

"Oh yeah, they found this place in Reefside," Kat said.

-END OF KIM'S DREAM-

Kim's eyes opened. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later. Tommy would be lying in the bed next to her. Kim was still too scared to look. A hand then brushed across her shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy, its time to get up," a little voice called.

Now Kim really was freaking out. She had not thought about if she would have kids. This is what Zordon meant by 'consequences' she thought. Knowing that she would never know what it felt like to give birth to her child.

"Sweet pea, I think mommy's still sleeping," a familiar voice yawned.

She would have to face Tommy and her child sooner or later.

"I'm up, I'm up," Kim said.

Kim sat up in bed and glanced up at Tommy. His hair was cut all off, but he still was as handsome as ever.

"When did you cut your hair," she asked.

"Um, I've had it this way for a while now, Kim," Tommy replied.

"It just looks shorter," she said.

She let out a sigh.

"_Nice save_," Kim said to herself.

She looked back up at Tommy and half smiled. Her eyes moved down to his arm. They grew at the site she saw. He was wearing the same bracelet she was, except hers was pink in the middle, and his was black.

"Joe, we got to get ready for school," the little girl said.

A little body came up from under the covers. The little boy looked up at his older sister.

"Otay, Syd," he yawned.

Kim watched as the two walked out of the room. She pointed to the silver bracelet that was also on Tommy's arm.

"What's going on here, Tommy," Kim asked.

"Zordon told me something like this would happen," he sighed.

"What did he tell you," Kim asked.

She looked down as Tommy took her hand.

"That you'd wake up one morning, and not remember that much," Tommy answered.

"Did he tell you why," Kim asked.

"No, he said just to deal with it, and to answer any questions that you might have," Tommy replied.

"I only have one," Kim said.

True, there were other questions that needed to be answered, but this one was urgent.

"Shot," Tommy said.

"What's up with these," Kim asked.

She lifted up her left hand as she pointed to Tommy's left hand.

"That's all," Tommy asked.

"I'll find out the rest later," Kim said.

Kim had a feeling that they were back on duty.

"Alright then, these are our communicators," Tommy simply said.

"We're still… you know, Power Rangers," Kim asked.

"There was nothing we could do about it," Tommy said. "We thought we'd be able to live normal lives and raise Joe and Sydney out of the Ranger life. The gem chose us, we didn't choose them."

xxx

Kim walked into the kitchen with questions still in her head.

"_When did Tommy and I get married? When were my children born_," she asked herself.

"Mommy, who's taking us to school today," Sydney wondered.

"Why don't I take you and Joe today," Tommy suggested.

"Yippee," Joe squealed.

Kim laughed as she handed Sydney and Joe their backpacks.

"You two behave for Daddy now," she said.

"It's hard to believe those two are already five and six," Tommy laughed.

"I know," Kim sighed.

"Don't forget you, Trini, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat have to go wedding shopping today," Tommy said.

"Wedding," Kim asked.

"Oh, Kim, I'm really rubbing off on you," Tommy said.

"I hope not," she laughed.

"Anyway, Kat and Jason are the ones getting married," Tommy said. "See you after work."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Both Sydney and Joe grossed out.

"Eww," they said in unison.

"Alright, let's get you to school," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Everything had changed. It seemed like everyone was back. It was different hanging around all her old friends, but it was a good kind of different.

"_So this is how my life's going to be_," Kim smiled to herself.

"Earth to Kim, come in, Kim," Trini said.

"What, oh sorry," she apologized.

"Did the kids wake you up early today," Aisha asked.

"You could say that," Kim said.

Kat walked out of the dressing room wearing a white strapless wedding gown.

"Kat, you look gorgeous," Tanya said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Kim still did not know when she and Tommy got married. She was hoping she wound not have to ask.

"Kim, you make Jason and I feel so old," Kat said.

"Why's that," she asked.

"None of us have gotten married since you two did after high school," Trini said.

"Do you regret marring so young," Aisha asked.

"Not at all," Kim said.

AN:

Let me know what you think. Should I go on?


	4. Good and Bad News

_Disclaimer: I only own Sydney and Joe Oliver._

Chapter 4 Good and Bad News

The events of the day had left Kim with many answers. She would have never imagined Jason and Kat together.

"Yeah, now if only I had the answer to why I'm feeling this way," Kim moaned.

She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. A sudden vision flashed in Kim's mind. It was of a baby crying in her arms. Her eyes bolted open and she quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Oh boy," Kim said.

Just then, Tommy, Sydney, and Joe walked in the door. How could she have given all of this up? Kim looked down and sighed.

"_Cause of a one night stand_," she yelled to herself.

Kim had gone to a party one night while in Florida. A guy that had started to develop feelings for her happened to be there. When he first came on to Kim, she had politely turned him down and told him she was with someone. From then on he constantly asked Kim if she was still seeing Tommy. That night would change everything. Kim was only seventeen at the time. Kyle, the guy that liked her, was twenty-one. Throughout the night, he secretly kept pouring beer in Kim's punch. At first, Kim thought the punch tasted a bit odd, but she continued drinking it, beings as there wasn't anything else to drink besides beer, which she was not about to explore. As the night went on, Kim became looser. Without thinking, she pulled Kyle to her lips. She let him take her up stairs to do what he wanted. Kim felt so dirty inside that she didn't want Tommy to find what out had happened. So, she let him go in hopes he would never find out the truth.

"Mommy," Sydney yelled.

"Hey sweetheart how was school," Kim asked.

The small girl jumped into Kim's lap.

"Great," Sydney said.

"That's good. Why don't you and Joe go play for a while," Kim suggested.

"Alright," Sydney said.

She jumped off her lap and took Joe's hand. The two disappeared into their playroom.

"Is something wrong, Kim? Are you having trouble remembering things still," Tommy asked.

"Um, no, everything is perfect," she said.

Tommy smiled as he sat next to her.

"_Too perfect_," Kim said to herself.

"Then why do you look so bothered," Tommy asked.

"I… I might be pregnant," Kim said.

"That's great," Tommy smiled.

He leaned in to kiss Kim and took her in his arms. Being wrapped up in his arms made her fell safe. It just felt right. As Tommy looked into Kim's eyes, he couldn't help but notice the glaze in them.

"Aren't you happy," he asked.

"Not when we're supposed to be protecting the world," Kim cried. "I can't go into battle pregnant!"

"Hey, you can do as much good helping out in the lab as you can on the field," Tommy said.

"Being a Ranger can really make life complicated sometimes," Kim sighed, leaning back in the sofa.

"Just a little," Tommy smiled, leaning forward to touch his wife's lips.

xxx

In the middle of the night, Kim woke up to go to the bathroom. When she walked inside, she stopped in shock.

"I must be dreaming," Kim said.

Standing right in front of her was herself, only older.

"Now you know how I felt," the older Kim laughed.

"Just look at this. We're married to Tommy, we have two beautiful children, and…" Kim began.

"And one on the way," the older Kim finished.

"Hey, no fair. You've seen the future," Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, and nothing goes wrong," the older Kim said.

"Who knew that letter would do this," Kim asked.

"I saw it coming a mile away," her older self said.

"Huh," Kim asked.

She didn't know what to make of that comment.

"Take a look at me, Kimberly. I'm you ten years from now," she said.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"What's wrong is that none of this is real," the older Kim said.

Kim let out a little gasp.

"I've been dreaming this whole time," she asked.

The thought of it made her heart sink.

"No, not necessarily. This is what Billy would call an alternate reality," the older Kim said.

"In other words I will never be with Tommy nor have his kids," Kim frowned.

"Never say never," her older self laughed. "Honey, just because you sent him that letter doesn't mean it's the end."

"But he hasn't even tried to contact me in years," Kim said.

"And what makes you think he has to make the first move," her older self asked. "After all, we were the ones that started it. When you wake up, you'll be back in Florida. It'll be the day you decide to go to the Power Chamber. I suggest you don't go… and one more thing. You received a call that day."

"Yeah, from Jason," Kim said.

Kim sighed as the figure disappeared.

"I knew things were going too perfect," she said.

She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and just stared at Tommy.

"Goodbye, Tommy," Kim whispered.

AN:

Now the real fun begins!


	5. Back to Reality

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dino Thunder Rangers._

Chapter 5 Back to Reality

The next morning, Kim woke up in her apartment in Florida. There was no Tommy, no Sydney, no Joe, and no baby on the way. She began to cry as she just stared at the communicator on her nightstand.

"You can't," Kim said.

She made her bed and made her way into the bathroom to take a shower. An eerie feeling of de ja vu came over her as her hand hit the necklace Trini gave her.

"_Be strong_," Kim said to herself.

As Kim walked out of the bathroom, her eyes caught glimpse of the communicator again.

"That's it," she yelled.

Kim took it and shoved it into the drawer. She gasped when the phone began to ring. Her eyes closed as her fingers touched the handle.

"Hello," Kim asked.

"_Hey, Kim_," a familiar voice said.

"Tommy…" she gasped.

Tommy was last person she thought would be calling her. She had thought it would have been Jason.

"_Listen, I'm sorry it took so long to call_," Tommy apologized.

"I should have called too," Kim sighed.

"_It's good to hear your voice again_," Tommy said.

"Yours too," Kim smiled.

She bit her lip and looked down.

"_God, there are so many things I want to tell you_," Tommy said.

"Yeah, me too, but then our phone bills would be outrageous," Kim laughed.

"_Then why don't you come and visit an old friend_," Tommy suggested.

"You seriously wouldn't mind me over there," Kim asked.

His invitation shocked her a little.

"_Not at all_," Tommy said.

"Alright then, do you live in Angle Grove," Kim asked.

"_No, I live in Reefside_," Tommy told her.

That name sounded so familiar to her.

"Well, I guess I'll be calling with the details then," Kim said.

Tommy wanted to jump up and scream when Kim accepted his invite.

"_Sounds good to me_," he said.

She could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Bye," Kim laughed.

"_Bye_," Tommy said.

Kim hung up the phone and fell to her bed.

"You'll know my reason…soon," she said.

xxx

About six that same night, Tommy's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Tommy asked.

"_Tommy, it's me_," Kim said.

A smile crept up on his face.

"Hey, Kim, do you have the information," Tommy asked.

"_I sure do. I'll be there at noon Saturday_," she said.

"When will you be leaving," Tommy asked.

"_Friday_," Kim said.

The answer saddened him somewhat. It was less than a week. If he wanted to get her back, he would have his hands full.

"Alright," Tommy said.

"_Did you write it down," _Kim asked. "_I don't want to be sleeping at the airport_."

"You're mean," Tommy moaned.

"_You're forgetful_," Kim reminded him.

"Aw, you win," Tommy sighed.

"_I always do_," Kim laughed.

The phone then became silent for a second. For that while, it felt like old times.

"So, are you ever going to tell me…" Tommy began.

"_In time_," Kim said.

"Scary. We can still read each other's minds," Tommy laughed.

Kim had to admit, it was a bit scary to her too.

"_You'll get your reason. Just let me have time_," she sighed.

"You had nine years," Tommy reminded her.

Then he realized that he shouldn't have said what he did.

"_Tommy, I can easily get my money back on this ticket_," Kim said.

"Alright, alright, just don't return it," he begged. "I'm sure I'll understand when it's all said and done."

"_I'll tell you this much tough. It was hard doing it_," Kim admitted.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Kim," Tommy said.

"_See you on Saturday, Tommy_," she smiled.

xxx

Tommy decided to call Jason before leaving for school the next day.

"_Hello_," Jason asked.

"Hey, Jase. It's me," Tommy said.

"_What's up bro? Did you call her_," Jason asked.

"Yeah, and she'll be here on Saturday," Tommy said.

Jason's mouth dropped to the ground.

"_How did you convince her_," he asked.

"Don't ask me, she just said yes," Tommy laughed. "There's only one small detail I didn't tell her about."

"_Oh no, you didn't tell her you were back on duty_," Jason asked.

"Not yet," Tommy sighed.

AN:

How is Kim going to react to Tommy's news?


	6. The Beginning of the Visit

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Disregard the reason for the letter in the first chapter. I changed it in a later chapter without uploading the first chapter with it. _

Chapter 6 The Beginning of the Visit

Kim would've given anything to see the look on her face when her eyes met Tommy's. He looked so different; especially with his short hair. She didn't know why she was so shocked. He looked like the Tommy from her alternate reality. Knowing this was really happening could have something to do with the way she was feeling.

"Hey, Kim," Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy," she smiled.

Her eyes then began to become watery. She couldn't believe she was really standing in front of him.

"God, I've missed you," Kim cried.

She quickly embraced him. If only Tommy knew what she had gone through. After they broke, Tommy began reaching for her bag.

"Here, let me help you with that," Tommy said.

"Um, thank you," Kim blushed.

She gasped when she saw his left arm. It was the same one that they were wearing in her so called dream.

"You're still on duty," Kim asked.

Tommy looked at his bracelet and sighed. He was a bit surprised she had even noticed it or knew what it was.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was going to tell you," Tommy apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I still haven't told you the reason for the letter," Kim said.

Tommy looked down as Kim looked away from him. He really wasn't looking forward to the confession, but he knew it had to happen.

"That's not why I haven't told you yet," Tommy said.

"Can I meet them," Kim asked.

He smiled, knowing who she was talking about.

"They're at the house now. Everyone's dieing to meet you," Tommy said.

Kim smiled as they began walking towards Tommy's jeep. She would have never imagined this day would come. After what happened, she thought there was no chance for her and Tommy.

"What are they like," Kim asked after Tommy got in the driver seat.

"Conner's a mix of Jason and Zack. Ethan is Billy all over. Kira's a mix of you and Trini," Tommy said.

"And who reminds you of yourself," Kim asked.

Tommy looked down as he started the jeep. He didn't really like to think about it.

"I wasn't going to tell you till later," Tommy said.

"Tommy, what's the matter," Kim asked.

She knew something was bothered him about the question.

"You're going to freak when I tell you. Not long after Kira met the guy I think reminds me of myself, the White Ranger showed up," Tommy said.

"Her love interest's the White Ranger, isn't it," Kim asked.

By the look on his face, she knew what the answer was. Kira had fallen for the new guy just like Kim did.

"It's just weird, you know," Tommy sighed.

"I'd say. It's like us all over again," Kim said.

"I hope the outcome's different though," Tommy replied.

Kim looked down, not replying to Tommy's comment.

xxx

Three pairs of eyes were looking out the window as Tommy drove up. They couldn't wait to meet the woman Tommy couldn't stop talking about. He had been in an unusually good mood during the week.

"Can you see her," Conner asked.

"Not yet," Ethan asked.

Kira then pointed to the passenger door opening up.

"There, she's getting out," she said.

Conner's eyes widened.

"Damn, she's hot," he said.

"Conner, that's gross. She's too old for your immature ass," Kira laughed.

"Ouch," Ethan said.

He put his hand on his mouth as he began laughing.

"Here they come," Kira said.

They all hid began the couch.

"Here we are," Tommy said.

Kim smiled as he opened the door for her. She stopped in shock as she entered the house.

"Wow, Tommy. This is…" Kim began.

The three teens then jumped up from behind the couch.

"Surprise," they yelled.

"Kim, this is the new team," Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Kimberly," the three said.

"Please, call me Kim," she laughed.

Kimberly seemed too professional still for her.

"Okay, Kim," Kira said.

Kim curled her lips and looked down as Tommy smiled at her.

"So you were the original Pink Ranger, huh," Conner asked.

"That I was," Kim smiled.

Kim looked down and gave a little grin as Tommy looked at her again.

"Um, we'd love to stay, but you know how high school is. Homework 24/7," Kira said.

She took Ethan by one hand and Conner with the other and left.

"What was act for," Conner asked.

"They clearly wanted some alone time," Kira said.

"How would you figure that," Conner asked.

Kira rolled her eyes as they made their way to Conner's car.

"The glances and awkward pauses," Kira smarted off.

Conner looked over at Ethan, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a girl. They notice that kind of stuff," Ethan said.

xxx

Kim walked into the kitchen after putting her bag in the guest room.

"So, how've you been," Tommy asked.

Kim really hadn't noticed he was there.

"Great, you," she asked.

"I'm doing good," Tommy said.

Kim bit down on her lip and looked down. She didn't think she would survive six days of this if this was how it was going to be.

"Listen, do you want to get something to eat," Tommy asked.

Kim turned to him in shock. She had thought they would order something or Tommy would cook something.

"Like a date," Kim asked.

"No, unless you want it to be counted as one," Tommy said.

"We'll see," Kim told him.

Tommy smiled as she walked off. Maybe things weren't going to be as uncomfortable as they thought it was going to be.

xxx

Kim smiled as Tommy pulled out the chair for her. He had always done that for her, even at the Youth Center.

"Thank you," Kim said.

As Tommy sat down, the waiter came to their table.

"And what may I get you two to drink," the waiter asked.

"We'll have a bottle of your best wine," Tommy said.

Kim quickly looked down. She didn't want to think about drinking. It brought back bad memories.

"A special occasion," the waiter asked.

"A very special occasion," Tommy smiled.

When he saw Kim's face, he knew she was uncomfortable. He thought that she thought the waiter thought the special occasion was them getting married. The special occasion Tommy was referring to were him and Kim becoming friends again.

"I'll just have water," Kim said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"What's the matter? Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask if you drink," Tommy said.

"It's alright. I haven't since…" Kim began.

She stopped herself. Kim wanted to wait to tell him the reason, but she knew it was already too late.

"Since when," Tommy asked.

"Since I decided to break up with you," Kim sighed.

"But we were seventeen," Tommy said.

He couldn't have imagined Kim drinking underage.

"I know a lot of thoughts are going through your mind. So, please let me explain," Kim begged.

"Alright, let's have it," Tommy said.

Kim took a deep breath as she began to tell Tommy about the worst night of her life.

"The coach's nephew had a crush on me. When he asked me out, I politely told him no. He seemed to be fine with it after I told him I was seeing you. A couple of weeks later, I went to a friend's birthday party. I was only drinking punch. Come on, I was seventeen. Sure, I had a glass of Champaign at New Years, but that was it. He showed up, and when he saw me, he said hello and went with the guys he showed up with. Well turns out throughout the night, he had been putting beer in my drink. I later found out he had put it in the whole punch bowl as well. Oh God, Tommy, I hated it. When I had had too much of it, I actually pulled him to my lips. He wasn't the one that did the coming on to… I was," she cried.

It was at this time Tommy finally knew her reason. He knew she hated what had happen.

"Kim, Kim… it wasn't your fault," Tommy said.

He reached across the table and took her hand.

"I know, but I felt so dirty," Kim said.

"Dirty," Tommy asked

He hadn't realized there was more to it.

"The main reason for my decision to break up with you was because we had sex," Kim cried.

"How old was this guy," Tommy asked.

"21," Kim said, rubbing her eyes.

"You do know that's considered rape," Tommy said.

It was that moment that Kim realized that Tommy would've never judged her if she had told him ten years ago.

"Yeah, but I realized that a little too late," Kim said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Tommy asked.

"Well, I didn't know how you'd react first of all. Plus, it wasn't your burden to bear," Kim said.

"I understand," Tommy told her.

"Thank you," Kim smiled.

Tommy then took her hand and kissed it as the waiter came.

"Here you go," the waiter said.

He then turned his back to Kim and looked at Tommy.

"When were planning on asking," the waiter asked.

"Asking what," Tommy wondered.

"Aren't you going to ask her to marry you," the waiter asked.

"No, not yet anyway," Tommy laughed.

xxx

On the way back to Tommy's, they wouldn't stop laughing after Tommy told Kim that the waiter thought Tommy was going to ask Kim to marry him. If only he really knew.

"Kim, thank you for telling me. I could tell it took a lot out of you to," Tommy said as they entered the house.

It just began to rain as they got out of the car.

"Now that I have, I can put that part of my past behind me," Kim said.

"I'm glad you can," Tommy smiled.

Tommy soon found Kim in his arms as a clash of thunder made the light go up.

"Scared of thunder, are we," Tommy laughed.

"You knew I was," Kim said, still holding on to Tommy's arm.

"I'll get candles. We'll stay in the living room tonight," Tommy told her.

"I'm coming with you," Kim cried.

He turned as Kim took hold of his hand. She had never been this way before when the lights would go out. It had happened a couple of times before when the gang was watching a movie and another time at the Youth Center.

"Okay, you were never this scared. What's up," Tommy asked.

"Tommy, it's pitch dark in your house. At least there was some light at my house," Kim said.

Tommy then remembered a time when the lights had gone out at his uncles.

"Hey, remember when the lights went out at my uncle's house when you were visiting," Tommy asked.

A vision of that night went through Kim's mind.

"How could I? That was our first time. Oh my gosh! Did he know we were alone in your room," Kim asked.

"I don't think he had a clue," Tommy said.

Kim sighed in relief. After lighting the candles, Kim began walking backwards to the living room as she talked to Tommy.

"You know, you're the last person I would've imagined having candles in his house," Kim said.

"Well when you have had a girlfriend that was obsessed with them, it kind of rubs off," Tommy told her.

"Kat liked candles," Kim asked.

He couldn't believe that she had said that.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

"Joking, Tommy," she laughed.

She remembered when she would make Tommy smell every candle in the store until she picked out which one she liked more. It usually was the kiwi strawberry.

"Kim, you're going to fall over the…" Tommy began.

It was too late. Kim took the both of them over the arm of the couch.

"Couch," Tommy finished.

Tommy's head fell to Kim's stomach as they both started laughing. When their eyes met, Tommy cleared his throat and got up.

"Tommy," Kim asked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

She laughed and pulled him down back to the couch.

"Tommy, that was in the past. I wouldn't be here if I still felt uncomfortable," Kim said.

"So, you don't," he asked.

"Come on, it's you. You could never make me feel uncomfortable," Kim said.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Tommy said.

"Yeah, me too," Kim smiled.

"I'm sorry your first night here is like this," Tommy apologized.

"This is better than I thought it would be," Kim smiled.

Tommy swallowed hard as Kim touched his body.

"At least I'm not alone tonight," Kim said.

"You mean…" Tommy began.

"No! Tommy, you have a nasty mind. I just got here. Give it a couple would you," Kim asked.

"Well, make sure you give me some time to prepare before hand," Tommy joked.

Kim decided to continue on.

"With that kind of attitude, I'm not sure I want to anymore," she said.

The both of them laughed and, Tommy got up from the couch and sat on the floor.

"Goodnight, Kim," Tommy yawned.

"Night, Tommy," she said.

AN:

So both secrets are out and all seems to be going well… for now anyway.


	7. Just Don't Go

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers or anything else._

Chapter 7 Just Don't Go

Kim and Kira were sitting at a table at the cybercafé as they waited for the rest to show up. Kira was going to perform a new song.

"So, when do you leave, Kim," Kira asked.

"Tomorrow," she sighed.

She couldn't believe it was already going to be time to go back to Florida.

"Tomorrow, that sucks," Kira said.

"Yeah, it does," Kim laughed, hearing the disappointment in the teen's voice.

"Then why don't you stay," Kira asked.

"I might if Tommy asks me to, but he hasn't," Kim sighed.

Kira could tell Kim really wanted him to.

"Well, I hope he does," Kira said.

"I kind of hope he does too. I don't want this visit to have been for nothing," Kim laughed.

Tommy and the rest of the guys showed up. Trent wrapped his arms around and kissed his cheek. Tommy simply put his hand on Kim's shoulder. Conner and Ethan sighed as they looked at each other. The two had been unlucky with girls the past couple of months.

"What are you two talking about," Tommy asked.

"Oh noting," Kim said.

Kira looked over at Kim as she gave her a wink.

"Just girl talk," Kira smiled.

"Girl talk, huh," Conner asked.

"I'll be back," Kim said.

Tommy stared at Kim until he could no longer see her.

"You're going to ask her to stay here, aren't you," Kira asked.

Tommy shook off his thoughts and looked back at Kira.

"Why are you so interested," he asked.

"Because it's obvious you're into each other," Kira laughed.

"It is, Dr. Oliver," Trent said.

"You should," Ethan added.

As Kira made her way on stage, Kim sat back down next to Tommy.

"This is a song I recently finished. I hope you like it," Kira smiled.

She looked down at her guitar and started playing.

_I see that you want to lost inside of me_

_Too many words_

_People say too many things_

_They take you away  
Whether you wanna go  
Let it all sadden  
Drown your tears in my pettled hair_

_  
They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me_

Trent smiled at her as she looked his way.

_  
Whisper to me in the voice  
The one that's heard by only me  
Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams  
Whatever you say  
I won't leave  
I won't judge you for what you believe  
Be it good or bad  
It's all the same to me_

_They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me_

_Oh yeah_

_So baby just scream and shout  
Anything to get it out  
Maybe even throw things  
Hurt my feelings  
Zip it up, said enough  
But you know it's not enough  
Don't you know by now  
Forgiveness, it's a steal  
They're just words_

_They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me_

_Say it to me  
Words...  
Words...  
Words...  
Say it to me  
Say it to me_

"Thanks," Kira smiled as everyone clapped.

She jumped off the stage and back down with the group.

"That was really good, Kira," Kim said.

Trent put his hands on Kira's shoulders and kissed the top of her hand.

"You were great," he whispered.

xxx

Tommy watched as Kim was in the living room working out. He sneaked up behind Kim and twisted her around. Her eyes grew as their lips touched. The look of shock on her face said it all when they broke. She had no clue what could've possessed him to act like that.

"What was that for," Kim asked.

"I couldn't help myself. This is the first time we've kissed in ten years," Tommy reminded her.

Kim looked down, remembering their last kiss. It was when she had visited for Christmas in 1995.

"You're going to pay," Kim said.

Tommy could hear the playfulness in her voice. He wasn't going to pass up this moment for anything.

"What are you going to do," Tommy asked.

Using some of her old karate moves, Kim pinned Tommy to the floor. The move had caught Tommy off guard, and Kim could tell by the look on his face.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Tommy smiled.

"Shut that mouth of yours," Kim snapped.

"And how are you going to make me," Tommy asked.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. As Tommy was taking off his shirt, his communicator went off.

"_Dr. O, we can really use your help. You know we wouldn't call you if we didn't need you_," Conner said.

Tommy sighed as he put his arm down. Kim put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, not now! Why can't it be twenty minutes from now," Tommy moaned.

"Because you're a Power Ranger. Evil loves screwing up moments of importance," Kim sighed.

"This is the worst time to be wearing spandex," Tommy yelled.

"Who said you had to wear spandex right away," Kim asked.

"You're right," Tommy realized.

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her one last time.

"Don't you just love it that I'm here," Kim asked.

"More than you ever know," Tommy smiled as he disappeared.

xxx

Kim and Tommy decided to watch a movie. The popcorn was on Kim's lap.

"This is nice. We haven't done this since high school," Kim said.

Tommy smiled, remembering the good old days.

"Those were fun nights," he said.

Kim placed the popcorn on the coffee table and leaned on Tommy's chest. She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"Do you think we can ever get back what we had," Kim asked.

"I can't say. I do know that we're getting off on a good start, right," Tommy smiled.

Kim's whole body turned on to Tommy. She placed a hand began his head and kissed him.

"A very good start," Kim said.

xxx

Kim's head was down. Her bag held in front of her. Tommy lifted her chin up. Her flight was going to be called in a couple of minutes.

"I'm really glad you came," Tommy said.

"Me too," Kim smiled.

Kim's smile hid her true fear. The fear that Tommy wouldn't ask her to stay. Her flight was then called.

"That's me," Kim said.

Kim turned and began walking towards the gate.

"_Stop me, Tommy. Damn it, Tommy, now_," she yelled inside.

"Kim," Tommy called.

She smiled and turned around.

"Yeah," Kim asked.

"Come back," Tommy said.

She shook her head as tears developed. Kim couldn't believe what he had just said. Come back could mean a number of things.

"I want you to clean out your closet and come back. Live with me, Kim," Tommy said.

Kim broke down and ran into Tommy's arms. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I thought you would never ask," Kim cried.

Six months later, they got married. A year after that, Kim gave birth to Sydney Drew Oliver. Another year later, Kim had Joseph James Oliver. When Joe was five, Kim found herself pregnant again. I guess some things are meant to be after all.

THE END

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this story. Now it's time to continue with my other stories.


End file.
